Rosario Witchblade
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: Long sought by the greed of men since the dawn of time, but only bestowed upon the women whose fate it forever scars...the Witchblade. Righteous sword of God? Or hand of the Devil? Now a new bearer has been chosen. And she must discover the answers for herself As she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin of the human and monster worlds. Fem Tsukune story.
1. New School and Blade

_Disclaimer: all characters and properties are owned by Capcom, Akihisa Ikeda and Top Cow Productions._

* * *

History speaks of an ancient weapon of incredible power with an unquenchable thirst for battle. Long sought by the greed of men but bestowed only upon the women whose fate it forever scars.

The Witchblade.

Is it a righteous sword of god? Or is it the severed hand of the devil? Only a chosen few may wield it and now a new bearer will find out while acting as the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

* * *

A lone girl sat silently as the scenery passed by from the bus window. Her name was Tsukiko Aono, your average 15 year old. Her slightly messy, ebony hair was shoulder length with bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were the color of bronze. Bust was slightly larger than average, about a low F cup. Her waist is nice and trim, and hips are decently proportioned, legs were nicely built. She was no super model but she would definitely turn quite a few heads.

She was dressed in the normal school outfit; the mandatory tan and green plaid skirt with a pair of blue tennis shoes. Her white undershirt was worn under a green jacket and a red bow around her collar that could be worn with the outfit.

The only thing out of place was the odd bracelet on her right wrist. It was a silver color but the texture made it look like bone; the centerpiece was shaped like a heart and had a red crystal in the center.

"Hey kid?" the driver called out.

When he saw he had Tsukiko's attention, he continued. "Are you a freshman at Yokai Academy?"

"Yes…" she casually responded.

"Then you should prepare yourself," The driver spoke, "It's one scary-ass school."

"I think I can handle it. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Tsukiko smiled as they went through a tunnel. When they came out from the tunnel, it was a creepy sight. Crows were cawing on wilted looking trees, and there was a flash of lightning, though there was not storm cloud in the sky. "Good luck." The driver said as she stepped off the bus. She felt really nervous, but then remembered why she was here.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Tsukiko had just returned home, essentially failing the exams to enter any of the local high schools, sending a glare to the bracelet on her wrist. Her mother had just come up to her and swung her around. "Tsuki-chan! Papa managed to get you into a school!"

"Really!? I thought I failed all of the local exams!" Tsukiko's father had a proud look on his face when he decided to speak, "It was an act of Kami-sama! A priest had been walking by and dropped this flyer. There's no exam to take, and we've already taken the time to enroll you." This seemed too good to be true, and Tsukiko wasn't sure she liked the idea of going to a random school, and the questions really started to pile on when she read the flyer itself. "Yokai Academy? What kind of school is this?"

She never got an answer; her parents were too engrossed with the notion of their daughter actually going to high school.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

And so, Tsukiko stepped off when the bus came to a halt.

"Whoa, it's like whole different world on the other side of the tunnel," she said, staring at the scarecrow/bus stop sign. She turned to a large building in the distance.

"Is that the school over there?"

The bus driver gave another chuckle.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." He then closed the door and drove off.

She took a big gulp and began to walk towards the academy.

_'Why is it that the only school that would take me has to be this creepy, and a boarding school to boot.'_ Tsukiko thought, taking in her surroundings.

Whether it's the gravestones or the trees, she just felt very out of place.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Tsukiko barely had time to register what was said when she turned around, and was hit by the bicycle that was speeding out of control.

"Oww, who's the jerk that ran me over?!"

She was a little miffed, but then noticed that the rider was practically right in front of her. Long, flowing, pink hair that was emphasized by emerald eyes. When Tsukiko realized that her hand was on the other girl's thigh, her anger disappeared as she felt.

_'Wow, her skin is so smooth.'_

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just suddenly got all dizzy."

The pink-haired then realized where Tsukiko's hand was at the same time the hand's owner did. She then quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry about that," Tsukiko said, backing away, not noticing the small bleeding cut on her cheek. The other girl, however, did.

"Oh, you're bleeding!"

She quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and inched forward to clean the cut. But when she got close enough, a certain scent became apparent, one she had a strong weakness against.

"I shouldn't…" she said softly.

"Shouldn't what?" Tsukiko asked, suddenly getting self-conscious about what was going on, as the other girl started suck blood from Tsukiko. _'Oh crap, I'm getting my blood sucked! Is this girl crazy?'_

"I'm sorry. My name's Moka Akashiya, and I'm a vampire." Moka introduced herself, and Tsukiko wasn't sure what to say. It was rude to gawk, but she had no other idea of what to do at the moment.

"Are you going to Yokai, too?" The girl asked, snapping Tsukiko out of it.

When she looked back up, she found that her bag had been knocked open during the crash, and the pink-haired girl had picked up her information packet.

"Yeah, but I'm only a freshman…" Tsukiko responded.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" The girl suddenly said, getting an excited look on her face.

"I see…" Tsukiko said, not quite sure why she was suddenly so happy.

"Erm…do you hate vampires?" The girl suddenly asked, while she stood and fidgeted a little, like she was almost afraid of her answer.

_'She's gotta be joking,'_ Tsukiko thought. Standing up and brushing herself off, she answered: "I can't exactly hate something I've never met before. You're the first vampire I ever met."

It was then she felt the girl jump on her, making her loose her balance and fall back onto the ground.

"I'm so happy!" The girl suddenly said, as they fell. When they had hit the ground, she was then found straddling her. "Then will you be my friend?" She suddenly asked. All Tsukiko could do was nod for her brain lost all coherent thought due to the slight randomness of this girl. "I'm really glad…I don't know anyone here and I was feeling worried. Oh, I'm sorry, I never asked for your name"

"It's Tsukiko Aono." Tsukiko replied.

* * *

Tsukiko was sitting at her desk, as the teacher came in. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair with a pair of tufts looking like cat ears and she could've sworn she saw a cat tail.

_'Is sensei into cosplay?'_ She wondered as the teacher began to speak, "Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. As all of you know this is a school for monsters to attend." Nekonome had emphasized monsters, and Tsukiko was getting even more nervous.

_'Monsters!? Please tell me she's joking!' _

Nekonome continued with her speech while Tsukiko thought to herself. "Now, as you know, humans control the world, and the only way for us to survive is to co-exist with them peacefully. Part of this peaceful co-existence is our ability to assume human forms. This brings me to rule number one, unless there is a special circumstance, then you are to stay in human form. Revealing your true natures or telling them is a no-no."

This did little to comfort Tsukiko.

"Hey teach, why don't we just eat the humans?"

Ms. Nekonome opened up her roster book.

"You are… Saizo Komiya, correct?"

Tsukiko didn't care for his name nor did she like the look she was getting from him. He was eyeing her like a piece of meat and she had a good hunch what kind of meat.

"You don't need to worry about humans here; the entire student body and faculty here are monsters. This school is protected by a barrier so no human even knows that it even exists. Well, none that still live that is."

The dread within Tsukiko began to grow and grow.

"You know I could swear I smelled a human."

Any further thoughts were put on hold when the classroom door opened.

"Sorry I'm late"

"That's okay, please take a seat."

The students, mostly the male half began to go crazy at how beautiful the girl was.

"Whoa, that hair, those eyes."

"She's absolutely perfect!"

"My life has meaning now!"

Tsukiko caught sight of the late arriving student; one Moka Akashiya as she too caught sight of her new friend.

"Tsukiko-san! I didn't know we were in the same class!" Moka said as she essentially glomped the girl.

* * *

The first day didn't have much in classes, but the two girls decided to explore the school, mainly to get familiar with it. Tsukiko started to become increasingly more nervous as she walked on. As they walked down the hall many students, both boys and girls, stopped and stared.

"Oh, those girls are so cute."

"Yeah, I think the black haired one has a bigger bust, but the pink-haired one has really great legs. They are both so perfect."

"Ooh, I wish they'd look my way!"

These were some of the comments that were said about the two. _'I'm not that pretty. Moka's the amazing one not me.'_ Tsukiko thought as she and Moka continued on. They reached a vending machine and looked for something to drink, Moka's being a can of tomato juice. _'Well, despite the weirdness of the vampire thing, Moka-san's pretty nice.'_

Tsukiko picked out a can of coffee from the machine. When she reached for it, Moka caught sight of the other girl's unique bracelet.

"Ooh, what a pretty bracelet."

Tsukiko glanced at the object in question and glared.

"Can I see it?" Moka asked cutely.

Tsukiko held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve for the vampire girl to get a better look.

"I'd take it off so you could get a better look but it's kinda stuck on me."

"It's so pretty, where'd you get it?"

"It's one of a kind."

"Well, if it isn't the two pretty girls, Moka Akashiya and Tsukiko Aono. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Saizo said as he eyed the two girls. Tsukiko started feeling like a slab of meat for sale again, and Moka was unsure what to think. "Why don't the two of you hang out with me? I'm sure we can have some real fun." He even flicked his tongue for a bit, but neither girls wanted to hang out with the guy, especially with Tsukiko not liking his idea of fun. "I'm hanging out with Tsukiko-Chan at the moment," Moka said timidly.

"Let's get out of here Moka-san!" The girls got out of there as fast as they could.

* * *

The girls made it to the rooftop, and Tsukiko was panting a bit. "That was close." Tsukiko said as she started catching her breath. It was then that she noticed something on Moka's chest. "That's a cute rosary."

"Oh, this is actually sealing my powers. When this comes off I become a very scary vampire."

Tsukiko looked at her in confusion.

"By the way, what kind of monster are you, Tsukiko-Chan?" Moka asked.

The dark-haired girl stiffened at the question.

"Oh, that's right, we're not allowed to say what we are. Just forget I asked."

Tsukiko sighed in relief at that.

"But I already know what you are, Moka since you told me you're a vampire."

The girl blushed a little.

"Yeah, I know but when I told you I didn't know that was a rule here."

Tsukiko giggled a bit at that. "It's not a problem. I didn't know everything about the school when I was sent here by my parents. I also didn't think I wouldn't qualify for human schools that were close to home." Moka then had a distant, melancholy look. "I hate humans. I went to a human middle school and hated it. No one believed in vampires, and I didn't have any friends. Everyone didn't just didn't like me, and I don't like them."

"That doesn't sound like you. Anyone in middle school could be childish, and to humans monsters are just myths. I could say 'a human hates monster', but what if I said I was one of those 'humans' that you hate, would you hate me then?""

"Huh?"

"Moka, I'm a human. I only got into this school because of some crazy mix-up."

Moka began to back away in shock.

"No, you're lying. You have to be, no human couldn't have gotten in here."

Tsukiko said nothing as she looked at the girl with a grim expression. She then turned and began to walk away, leaving Moka in silence.

* * *

Later, Tsukiko had packed her bags and was now making her way back to the bus stop.

'I guess I shouldn't have come here. Moka's nice, but if she really hates humans, then there's no way we can be friends. I really wanted to be her friend.' Tsukiko thought as she continued to walk to the bus stop. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tsukiko Aono. Where are you going?"

"Saizo-san. Go away!" Tsukiko said, but the boy just wouldn't listen. "You and Moka-san are certainly good looking, and you look like you could use a man like me. So why don't you just become my girl, alongside Akashiya-san?"

"I'll pass. If I needed a man, it certainly wouldn't be one like you."

"Well, I say you will," Saizo growled as his body began to bulge and expand.

He grew to eight feet tall with claws and spikes across his torso. His tongue extended to ten times its original length.

"**Behold my true form, an Orc!"**

The tongue then lashed out and grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the woods.

Tsukiko just happened to land near Moka, who had been crying. "Tsukiko! Are you alright?!" She asked the injured girl with worry. Tsukiko checked herself over quickly, and found she wasn't seriously injured. "I think I'm alright, but we've got to get out of here!"

"What, why?"

Saizo then came charging out of the dead woods and caught sight of both of them.

"That's why."

"**Moka, how perfect. I can't wait for the 'fun' you two and me are going to have."**

Tsukiko then made an attempt to grab Moka and run for it. The two girls ran as fast as they could, with Saizo keeping up behind them.

**"I'm going to get you two!"** Saizo stated, as the two tripped when he lashed his tongue out.

The two girls rolled down the steep hill before coming to an abrupt stop when the hit the bottom. Tsukiko was the first to get her wits back when she noticed where exactly they were.

"Oh, so this is where the bus stop was."

She also then noticed the position they had landed in, Moka on top with her hand firmly on Tsukiko's breast. The two stared at each other, blushing in embarrassment at this rather compromising state. Any further musing stopped when Saizo came barreling towards them.

"Moka, run!" Tsukiko shouted.

"No, I can't. You were the first friend I ever had. I don't care what you are; I don't want to lose you," Moka said, tearing up with each word.

"Moka… I feel the same. I don't care that you're a vampire or that I'm a human. I still like you. I want to be your friend," Tsukiko muttered loud enough for only Moka to hear.

Alas, this tender moment was soured when Saizo had reached them. Slowly, he stalked forward, licking his chops at the idea of ravaging two hot girls.

"**You two sitting like that is really getting me going. Now, it's playtime!"**

Suddenly, a bright red light began to shine from Tsukiko's bracelet as she screamed when pain lanced up her arm.

"Tsukiko-Chan, what's wrong?"

Her eyes shot open, only instead of her usual brown eyes, they were an eerie gold and the sclera had turned black. Red tribal tattoo-like markings formed on her cheeks. Moka gasped.

"Get… _**back!"**_ Tsukiko strained to get out, her voice gaining a metallic tone.

Moka began to back crawl away as Tsukiko stood up. Saizo stood frozen, confused at what was happening. Tsukiko raised her arm higher as her hair began to turn from black to red. She finally let out a scream as her uniform just disintegrated and was replaced with something else.

She was now clad in bizarre and very revealing black body armor. Her hair had turned long, crimson and was wild and coarse, reaching down to the small of her back. The armor covered a third of her body, leaving the rest of her showing bare skin; leaving nothing to the imagination.

The armor contoured and segmented to the natural curves of the body, from the bottom, the feet had become enclosed in bladed stiletto heels. The armor continued up the right leg and connected to the back while the left leg had the same armor but stopped short after the knee. It covered the entire back and peaked over the shoulders and the sides of her abdomen; it also covered her large breasts and womanhood but only just barely.

The right arm was the most unique of the entire armor. Each of the fingertips ended with a little blade. On the back of the hand was a red jewel that gave a haunting glow. The greatest feature was a blade on the forearm that ran from the elbow all the way up to the wrist where it jutted outwards into a point. The one thing that was starting to spook the Orc was the girl's smile. It wasn't a happy one or a smug one. It was cold, sadistic and silently promised unspeakable pain.

"**What the hell is this? She's different now? And scary; this is not the same Tsukiko."** Saizo muttered.

Moka remained silent as she took in her friend's new appearance.

'_What's going on? I thought Tsukiko-Chan said she was human but this aura feels like a monster's. And her form…'_

"_**You wanna play, big boy? Then let's play,"**_ She said huskily and sinisterly.

Saizo snapped out of his stupor but still felt himself shivering.

"**I gotta pull it together. I'll take her down and she'll be all mine!"**

Tsukiko's grin fell, starting to feel bored at Saizo's inaction.

"_**If you're just going to stand there then I'll take the lead."**_

Strands of her hair came together to form four bladed tendrils and lashed out at the Orc, pinning him to the rock wall. They then returned to their original length and state.

"_**Is this all you have?"**_ she asked walking towards him, disappointment and annoyance practically written on her face.

Saizo got back on his feet, glaring at the armored girl.

"**You little Bitch! I'm gonna beat the both of you into the ground until you beg me to be mine."**

Tsukiko was not the least bit amused nor concerned. She just continued to stare as if Saizo was beneath her.

"_**Sorry, you don't do it for me."**_

The blade on the forearm suddenly extended to a four feet long katana-like sword. The armor-clad schoolgirl then swiftly swung the sword (say that three time fast) diagonally yet appeared to miss the Orc. The blade then retracted to its original length and Tsukiko began to walk away. Saizo stood there, stunned, for a moment. He quickly snapped out of it.

"**Hey, I'm not done with y-" **He started before the front of his chest erupted with blood. He then fell backwards, slamming into the rock face again.

Tsukiko continued to walk towards Moka who was still splayed out on the ground.

"T-Tsukiko-Chan?"

The armored girl stopped in her tracks and held her head in pain. She then fell to her knees, causing Moka to run to her.

"Tsukiko! What's wrong?"

The only response she got was the armor-clad girl grabbing her left shoulder. Tsukiko struggled to look her in the eye before the armor took on a carapace-like appearance then receded back… into her bracelet? The girl, now back to her normal appearance and back in her school uniform, then collapsed into Moka's arms; asleep.

(Later)

Tsukiko was stirring from her unconsciousness. "Where am I?" She asked no one in particular, but she did get an answer. "You're right in front of the bus stop." Tsukiko realized that Moka was there, letting her rest on her leap. "Where's Saizo?"

The vampire pointed towards the downed Orc; who currently was unconscious from either hitting his head on the rocks or from blood loss if the large gash on his chest was any indication.

"How do you feel?" Moka asked.

"Better"

"Tsukiko-Chan, what was that you turned into? You told me you were… " Moka asked.

Tsukiko realized what happened with that question. The dark-haired girl then held up a hand to quiet her down.

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private."

* * *

They found a small place near the incinerator. After making sure no one else was around, they began.

"I was telling the truth when I said I was human. What you saw back there wasn't entirely me, it was this," Tsukiko started holding up her bracelet.

"Your bracelet?"

"This 'bracelet' is really an ancient weapon known as the Witchblade and it-"

"What!? That's the Witchblade, really?" Moka shouted, surprised.

"You've heard of it?"

"Nearly the entire monster community has. Its power is legendary. Many have tried to find it but never could. And I never thought I'd get the chance to actually see it," Moka continued, excited, "but I always heard from the stories that it was a gauntlet."

"That's how it starts out but once it picks a bearer, it turns into a bracelet to blend in."

"So then, how did you get it?"

"That's a story for later. All I can really say for now is that I found it while I was in middle school, and it's been with me ever since." Tsukiko said solemnly as she began to walk away.

"Tsukiko-Chan?"

She stopped and turned back to Moka, a small smile now on her lips.

"We'd better head back or we might be late for class in the morning."

Moka caught the underlying message.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Moka asked, hope in her voice.

"Well, I'm not going to leave my friend alone in this place; especially with perverts like Saizo around."

Moka got teary anime eyes and launched herself at Tsukiko, wrapping her in a big hug. Neither noticing the red jewel glowing again.

'_**It seems you and I are in for quite a ride at Yokai Academy, my dear Tsuki-Chan.'**_

"This scent… I can't help myself," Moka said.

"Uh, Moka-Chan?" Tsukiko asked, feeling self-conscious again.

"I'm sorry but," She then bit Tsukiko on the neck, "Capu-CHUUUUU!"

"YEEOOW!"

'_**Quite a ride indeed.'**_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is a Female Tsukune story, I went there. I'm not the first one to do it but I'll be among the few that tried it.**


	2. Succubus and Blade

"Normal Speech"

"**Monster Form Speech"**

"_**Witchblade Form Speech"**_

'_Normal Though'_

'_**Witchblade Spirit Speech'**_

* * *

'Dear Mother and Father,

I'm doing well. I doubt you won't get this soon, since the bus only makes trips to the school's bus stop once a month, but I hope you get this soon. I'm still trying to adjust, and frankly, I'm a little scared. There's a lot to be afraid for when going to a new school and you know absolutely no one. My homeroom teacher's a little weird, but she seems nice. At least I made a new friend, and she's such a good friend. I wish I could come visit, but we aren't allowed to leave campus until graduation. I think we might be allowed if something huge came up. I hope you guys and Kyoko-nee are doing well.

With Love, Tsukiko Aono.'

Tsukiko sighed as she finished the letter and sealed it in the envelope. She was still in her T-shirt and shorts sleepwear, and decided to get ready for school. The various monster girls were running around to try and look good, and some of them had their forms dropped. Tsukiko was surprised at some of the transformations that let them look from really odd to downright pretty in either form.

Continuing on, Tsukiko loaded a wash tub into the sink and turned on the water.

"Morning, Tsukiko-Chan."

The dark-haired bearer turned to the voice.

"Oh, morning, Moka-Chan."

"How'd you sleep?" Moka asked while putting her own wash tub into the sink.

"Okay, I guess," Tsukiko answered before she started to brush her teeth.

Moka started to do the same things, but Tsukiko noticed a strange smell. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, it's wolfsbane. I can't go in water without it or I get shocked, badly." This was a new bit of information, but she shrugged and washed her body. Willing to deal with the smell of odd herbs rather than risk her friend's life. Both were unaware of a single individual's jealous stare as the two girls washed themselves to get ready for the first official day.

* * *

Tsukiko and Moka walked together towards the main building, all the while receiving glances and overhearing things from various boys. "Ooh, Tsukiko-san looks so cute, and those breasts!"

"Moka-san is as lovely as ever, and with those luscious legs."

"I heard Tsukiko-san is not only cute but she's tough. She beat that Saizo Komiya jerk yesterday and left a nasty looking scar."

_'Honestly, can't these guys give it a rest already?'_ Tsukiko thought to herself and sighed. It was only the second or third day and guys were talking about the two of them. _'They only notice me 'cause I'm with Moka-san.'_

'_**Sounds to me that they really like your chest. I know I do.'**_

'_I don't need commentary from you.'_

Moka, on the other hand, heard that breasts comment about Tsukiko and was starting to feel a little insecure about her own. Tsukiko noticed Moka's dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Moka said, not really wanting to get into the problem itself with her best friend, and possibly the only human friend she had.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Really, it's nothing. Nothing at all," Moka continued to try and drop the subject.

'_**She's probably feeling insecure about her chest size. Although, given the size of yours, that's pretty understandable. You could give Jenna Jameson and Pamela Anderson a run for their money.'**_

'_Shut it, you!'_ Tsukiko growled in her head at her bracelet.

"Something the matter?" Moka asked, noticing that Tsukiko appeared to be having an argument or something with herself.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," The dark-haired girl said, waving it off.

As they continued on, many more male students gave their comments. However, one student, a girl to be exact was growing more and more aggravated by the attention these two were getting.

'_I think it's time Yokai knows who's the real queen of the school.'_

* * *

Class had ended at the time; Moka and Tsukiko were walking about, Tsukiko trying to ignore the stares. "Moka Akashiya! Tsukiko Aono!" They heard a girl calling their names and saw a blue haired girl with amethyst purple eyes jumping down from the stairs. She was shorter than the two girls, but her breasts were extremely large, even more so than Tsukiko's. Guys that saw the action noticed the girl immediately. "Did you see her panties?"

"She's so petite, but stacked! Was there a girl like this in our school?" More comments came, but the girls ignored them. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, and you two are getting in the way of my plans!" Kurumu pointed towards them, and the two looked at each other in confusion.

"Isn't revealing your true self against school rules?" asked Moka.

"What plans?" added Tsukiko.

"Allow me to explain, my plan is to turn all the boys in this school into my personal love slaves! And it's been working, thanks to my booby trap," Kurumu grinned as the boys gathered around to stare at her, enjoying the bounce of her breasts

The other two girls just sweat dropped at that line.

'_Booby trap? Was that supposed to be a pun?'_

'_**I don't know but DAAMMN, those are some major league Gazongas!'**_

'_Hush up!'_

"Plenty of guys were falling into it and why shouldn't they?"

Moka and Tsukiko's sweat drops grew larger.

"But… then you two came along and all the boys fell for you instead of me! I've had it with your man stealing!"

"Wait, we weren't stealing anyone, honest," Moka pleaded.

"I've had enough so the other day I vowed I wouldn't lose to you two anymore!" Kurumu smirked as she backed away and twirled, "I knew I had to beat you. That's why, Moka Akashiya and Tsukiko Aono, I challenge you two to a competition!"

The two girls blinked, utterly baffled.

"Competition?" Moka and Tsukiko asked in unison.

'_**Please let it be mud wrestling.'**_

"Er, what kind of competition?" Tsukiko asked, trying to ignore the mental comment about mud wrestling from the Witchblade.

Kurumu smirked as she declared the challenge, "The challenge is divided into three main parts: Beauty, Cooking, and Talent. There will be three judges that will judge us based on how well we perform. For cooking, you must select a recipe, it can be a meal or snacks, the judges will decide on how it tastes. We will each sing karaoke for the talent part, but the beauty has three parts: Casual wear, Swimwear, and Costume. Whoever has the most points from all three judges by the end of it, is the winner, and the most beautiful girl in school!"

Tsukiko sighed at that, thankful that it wasn't that perverted.

* * *

The school gymnasium was now filled to the brim with boys, all eager to see the show.

"Welcome one and all to the first ever Ms. Yokai Academy Pageant!" the MC, a boy in very tacky suit and top hat, announced. The boys in the audience erupted into cheers.

"Please give a warm welcome to our judges for this event!"

More applause came, directed at three boys sitting at a desk closest to the stage. The first one had thick Moe Howard Bowl haircut and thick glasses, the second one looked pretty average looking; and lastly, the third could be best described as an upperclassman pretty boy.

Backstage, Moka approached her dark-haired friend.

"You didn't have to do this; why did you agree to, Tsukiko-Chan?"

Tsukiko sighed, "Kurumu is the type that doesn't like to take no for an answer once her mind is set on something."

"How can you tell?"

"My cousin's the same way. And I have seen quite a few like her in middle school."

"Now, let the games begin! The first round is: cooking!" The MC shouted.

At the center of the stage was a large kitchen, not unlike the kind found on Iron Chef. Off to the side was a vast assortment of ingredients and foods for use. Kurumu, Moka and Tsukiko stood in the center, spot light shining down on them. Kurumu stood tall, confident in her skills. Moka was unsure a bit about cooking, but she was ready to try and prove herself in some way.

_'Sorry Tsukiko-Chan, but I really want to win, but good luck to you.'_ She thought, her pride as a vampire licking at her core, as Tsukiko was nervous, and all three were in aprons for cooking. All the guys were amazed at how they looked in the aprons.

"As our contestants know, the cooking round is to choose a dish and cook it within the amount of time. Our judges will give it a score of one through ten, based on how good it looks as well as tastes. You have thirty minutes to cook! Now, let's get cooking!"

The time started and the three girls started thinking of what kind of dish they would make, and started cooking. Kurumu kneaded dough and sugar, baking cookies as her entry. Moka started trying one of the Western dishes she read up on, something that was pasta based as she could cook it quickly and easy.

Tsukiko, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. She didn't know any kind of fancy or exotic recipe like the other two girls. _'Well, when in doubt, stick to what you know.'_ And she went to work. The minutes passed almost instantly and soon it was time for the taste test.

"Time is up and now the contestants will present their dishes to the judges for their evaluation."

Kurumu was first:

"For my entry, I give you my very best Gingersnap cookies!"

Each judge was presented with a small plate of three cookies.

"Hmm, these cookies are good, ten out of ten." Said glasses bowel cut, not seemingly impressed with the effort.

"I agree on that, and she's a cutie as well. Ten of ten." The average looking on said, as he munched on a second cookie.

"Hmm, this cookies are good, but I don't think they're that great. Eight out of ten."

The MC then shouted out, "The judges have spoken: Kurumu has earned a total of 29 points!"

The audience erupted in cheers.

Moka was the next:

"My entry is a shrimp pasta dish with a white sauce."

"Hmm, this is also good, but not as good as the cookies. Nine out of ten," Glasses said, Average guy didn't agree. "Are you kidding?! Moka should be cooking for a five star restaurant. Ten out of ten." "I'm sorry to say this, but I have to agree with glasses. Eight out of ten." The upperclassman said, after he had tried a bit.

"And that's all for Moka, folks: She comes away with a score of 27!"

Many boys in the audience cheered while others booed at the scores. Tsukiko was nervous about the judgments, as she offered her dish.

"M-my entry is a grilled Salmon with Miso soup and rice balls."

The audience and MC were dumbfounded into silence. Kurumu was trying and failing not to laugh at the dark-haired girl's entry. "Hmm, not quite the exotic dish as the first two but it has a homey feeling. Nine out of ten," Glasses said. Average guy's turn. "I concur, it just brings back fond memories to the heart. Nine out of ten." "While Tsukiko-san's presentation does not have the 'wow' factor as the others; its simplicity gives one the feeling like that of a loved one, like a mother or a wife. Nine out of ten." Pretty boy said, after finishing a rice ball.

"You heard it here: Tsukiko is awarded 28 points."

The three contestants were stunned.

"Hmm, looks like Aono got lucky."

The MC just became enthusiastic. "This is the end of the cooking competition, and here's the current score. Since it's the first competition, everyone has heard the scores. Kurumu Kurono, who created the challenge, is in the lead with twenty-nine points, but isn't that far behind from Tsukiko Aono, who places a close second with twenty-eight points. The lovely Moka Akashiya places a close third as well with a twenty-seven. The next competition is the talent portion, and the three contestants must sing a single song."

The curtain came up revealing a karaoke machine.

"Because she has the highest score thus far, Kurumu shall go first."

Kurumu stepped up and grabbed the mike from the machine and began to search for a song. When she found one to her liking she hit play and the music started.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near...

Far...

Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more...

You open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

The audience was enraptured as she continued on till the end.

"What an enchanting tune, let's see if the judges think so," said the MC.

The glasses wearing guy spoke first, "truly a remarkable American song, and it was so moving. I give it a nine out of ten." The average looking one was almost crying, "Yeah, nine out of ten for me too." The upperclassman wasn't crying, but he did give his judgement. "I would have to give it a nine out of ten as well. I think you might have gotten a perfect score if you had chosen a song that fits your personality, but you have proven to be a talented kouhai."

"And you have it folks! Kurumu has a tough score of twenty-seven total, and it's a tough one to beat for our next contest: Tsukiko Aono!" The MC then ushered in Tsukiko, and she was nervous. She hesitantly took the mike and picked a song

"Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If a frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer"

The boys were practically brought to tears all throughout the song.

The judges were moved once more, and seemed entranced by Tsukiko's voice. "Such a lovely voice, and it was sang so beautifully. Such a heart-warming rendition of Eyes on Me from Final Fantasy VIII. So good it deserves a nine out of ten." The average guy also enjoyed it. "Dude, you play video games too much, but I have to agree that it's good. Nine out of ten as well." The upperclassman took a look, but then he spoke, "I can tell that you don't sing often from how you sounded, but with a bit of training you could be a sensation. I give you a nine out of ten." Kurumu was getting annoyed at the fact that Tsukiko was keeping up with her. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've been dazzled by such sweet, somber songs, but can Moka top these two contenders?" Moka then started up on the stage and selected the song she wanted to sing.

"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain

Melodies of life-love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond"

The boys cried even more as Moka sang her tune.

"Another slow and beautiful song. We now turn to our judges for their verdict."

Once more, the glasses bowel cut student was the first to speak. "Another great song from another Final Fantasy game, and it was sung so well. It is my duty and privilege to give Moka a nine out of ten!" The average student sighed once more. "Dude, you really need to get out of the games, but I don't have any real comments, other then I give you a nine out of ten as well."

"I can feel your loneliness from the song, and I must also give you a nine out of ten." The upperclassman said, and Kurumu was getting even more annoyed.

"Well, we have a tie with Moka also getting a total of twenty-seven! So far, Kurumu still leads the pack with a fifty-six, but Tsukiko isn't far with a fifty-five. Moka is still in third with a fifty-four, but the competition isn't over yet. The third and final portion is divided into three portions. I don't know about some of you people, but I'm excited to see these three beauties strut their stuff on stage to see how gorgeous, or even sexy they can be! The first of the final portion is: Casual wear! Each contestant must wear an outfit that they would wear outside campus!"

The curtain closed and several stage hands went to work setting up a small runway. After a few minutes, the runway was all set and the stage hands took off and the MC began again.

"Now, to add a little twist to this portion of the contest, the contestants will not receive their score until after all three have presented their outfits at the end of each round. And now let round one of the last competition begin!"

The curtains flew open, revealing Kurumu in a pink tube-top with black mini miniskirt. She had smug grin as she sauntered down the runway for the boys to get a better look and did they enjoy the view while the judges wrote down notes. Some almost dropped their human forms.

"And first up is Kurumu in a sexy little number that justifies the old phrase: 'When you got it, flaunt it!"

The audience agreed wholeheartedly. Kurumu then walked over to left side of the stage to wait for the others. Tsukiko came next as she nervously walked down in a white knee length skirt with a black sleeveless shirt and a red jacket.

"Now it's Tsukiko's turn as she shows off something a little more simple."

The boys cheered but not as loudly as before for Kurumu. The dark-haired bearer joined Kurumu at the end of the stage, noticing the judges writing down their thoughts. Finally, it was Moka's turn as she came out with more confidence than her friend as she wore yellow one button sweater over a pink sundress.

"Last but certainly not least is Moka sporting a modest ensemble but still knocking 'em dead."

The applause was deafening as Moka joined the other two girls stage left and the judges made their decisions.

"And now, our judges will decide. First up is Kurumu…"

Glasses started up, like in the two competitions before, "Kurumu certainly has a sexy body, and knows how to use it to her advantage. Well I certainly give her a ten out of ten." The average guy then started up, "I have to agree with you glasses, Kurumu knows how to be sexy. I definitely speak for the male body when I say 'I want to tap that'. Ten out of a ten, and please go out with me!" Pretty boy sighed at his fellow judges antics, "Look, I can agree with the both of you that Kurumu is attractive, but she's selling herself too much. I'll give her an eight out of ten." Kurumu was miffed at the judge for not giving her a perfect score, but it was an acceptable loss at the time. "Alright, and Tsukiko is next for judgment!" The MC said as the judges looked at their notes before announcing the judgments.

"Tsukiko's attire is very attractive but a little plain. Nine out of ten," Glasses announced. "Yes, my sentiments exactly. Nine out of ten and that's being generous." Now Pretty boy. "It appears to be unanimous with my fellow judges and I; however, I won't be so generous. Eight out of ten."

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt her in the long run," the MC said. "Now it's time for Moka!"

Glasses started, "Moka's choice of wardrobe has an innocent charm that just captures your heart. Again, I give her a nine out of ten." Then Average guy's turn, "I agree but felt your assessment was underrated, Ten out of ten!" It was Pretty boy's time for judgment.

"Moka's attire is innocently attractive, but she herself didn't present herself in a way that wowed me. Eight out of ten."

"Alright! that's the first round of the beauty competition! Kurumu gained a total score of twenty-eight for flaunting what she's got! Tsukiko hurt herself by being plain with a score of twenty-six. Moka gained a second place lead for the round with a total of twenty-seven. The next round is one I've been looking forward to, and that round is the swimsuit round!"

The boys cheered louder than ever before as the girls disappeared behind the curtain. It wasn't long before the start of round two.

"Better stock up on tissues guys, it is gonna be a good one because it's time to start round two, the swimsuit competition and first up is Kurumu!"

The curtain opened up and out stepped the blue-haired succubus in a yellow bikini that covered her but barely.

"Kurumu comes out of the gate running with a raunchy yellow bikini that'll light an inferno under you anytime, anywhere!" the MC said, blood leaking out of his nose and he wasn't the only one. Like before, Kurumu went to the side to wait. The curtain opened up again with an embarrassed Tsukiko up at bat with a red bikini that accented her figure but covered more than Kurumu's did.

"Now here's Tsukiko with a much more conservative but still sexy red bikini."

The girl then joined the succubus as Moka took her turn, wearing a simple pink and white one piece.

"And here's Moka with a surprise one piece swimsuit that covers all but is still a killer!"

Moka then joined the others as the Judges gave their thoughts.

"Kurumu really does oversell her sexuality, but I can't help but feel hot and bothered by it. I give her a nine out of ten." Glasses stated, letting average take over, "Yeah, no real comments for me. Ten out of ten." Pretty boy had a nosebleed, but he did his part as well, "Sorry, but while it is sexy, she still comes off selling herself too much. Seven out of ten." Most of the boys starting booing since the guy had given her a much lower score. "Now that we've heard from our judges, Kurumu's sexy swimsuit score is twenty-six! What would Tsukiko's score be?" The MC asked, and the judges started again. "Tsukiko is so modest, and the swimsuit really does show her figure off. Nine out of ten."

"Yeah, she'd turn a few heads, but it doesn't have as much as Kurumu's sexiness. Eight out of ten." Average said, and let pretty boy end Tsukiko's judgment. "Hmm, while she is attractive, she doesn't sell herself enough. I'll give her a nine out of ten as well."

"Well, Tsukiko manages a surprising tie with Kurumu at a total score of twenty-six, and finally we get Moka's judgment!"

"Moka shows us all that less is more. Ten out of ten," Glasses said. "That goes double for me. Ten out of ten," Average guy added. Now for Pretty boy's turn.

"I believe it has already been said, less is more. Nine out of ten."

"And Moka surprises us all with a score of twenty-nine thus bringing round two to a close! Moka and Kurumu are now tied for first, each with a total score one hundred and ten points. While Tsukiko, however, has sadly fallen behind with a one hundred and seven; this is just not her day, folks," the MC announced.

The girls once again disappeared behind the curtain to get changed. The MC took center, "And now comes the third and final round; the one that will decide who, once and for all, is the Queen of Yokai Academy. It is now time for the Costume round!"

Like every time before, Kurumu was first; clad in a black and very sexy French maid with a feather duster in hand. She sauntered down, accentuating her hips with each step. She then leaned forward, "how can I serve you master?"

"Kurumu once again starts off, this time she's dressed as a French maid. Note to self: ask for her qualifications," the MC cried out.

The boys cheered and panted Kurumu's provocative entrance. She then went to the side like before.

"Now because she's tied with Kurumu for first place, here's Moka!"

Said vampire girl came out, her hair tied up in two buns and clad in a white Chinese Chesogam dress.

"Moka struts on down the catwalk in a Chesogam. I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood for something oriental tonight."

The boys hooted and hollered at how sexy the pink-haired girl looked as she joined Kurumu at the side.

"And finally, here's the lovely Tsukiko," the MC said and then gasped. The boys in the audience gasped, too; as did the judges.

Tsukiko stepped forward, wearing a long, white, strapless gown that only showed her shoulders and cleavage. A pair of white opera gloves on her arms and a veil on top of her head. Lastly, she held a bouquet of white flowers; she had appeared as a bride.

"What's this? Is she a bride?" the MC asked, "Yes, Tsukiko has picked to be a blushing bride!"

He was right about the blushing part as she walked down the runway. The entire audience was silent, too entranced by Tsukiko's choice of attire. After more silence, the dark-haired Witchblade bearer joined the others. The MC snapped out of his stupor.

"It is now time for the final judgment. The score given here will be added to the total and their final score will be revealed. Again, due to their tie Kurumu Kurono and Moka Akashiya will be first. Let's hear the Judges opinion on Kurumu."

"Both Moka and Kurumu showed us how physically attractive they could be, and both had earned, in my honest opinion, an eight out of ten." Glasses said, and average picked up.

"I still say they should have a ten, and that's what I'm giving the both of them." Pretty boy then started his idea.

"Both are attractive, and that's something we can all agree on, but both have done things that are somewhat generic. Kurumu's French maid outfit does accent her figure, but it has been done many times before by humans and monsters. Moka's, on the other hand, is of foreign design, and many girls think foreign fashions are the best, thus making it too generic. Eight of ten for both."

"Well, that's the insight, and the earned total for both is a tie of twenty-six points, bringing both of their total scores up to one hundred and thirty-six. What do our honorable judges think of our last contestant?" The MC sent it back to the judges, and glasses stood up and went first.

"The purity of a bride is shown flawlessly, especially with her taste of home in the cooking portion. A ten out of ten, and please marry me!" Glasses was then stomped by average as he said, "No way! I want to marry her. I thought Moka was stunning in her uniform, but Tsukiko is just gorgeous! A ten out of ten!" Pretty boy bonked Average on the head before giving his final input.

"I believe it's been said before, but I must agree that Tsukiko's bride outfit is an outfit that presents her perfectly. It's a rare sight to see a bride, and in a Western wedding gown at that. Tsukiko has shown her beauty without clothes that sell herself as sexy, and in a way that is truly unique. She has earned a ten out of ten."

Everyone in the gym, including the MC, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukiko were shocked at the score.

"A-a perfect score of 30! Tsukiko comes from behind with a total of one hundred and thirty seven points. Tsukiko Aono is the winner of the Ms. Yokai Academy Pageant! What an upset!"

The audience busted out into a frenzy of cheers, praises and applause. Moka then hugged her friend, "Tsukiko-Chan, you won!"

"_I _won?" she asked, still too stunned to believe it.

"_She_ won?!" Kurumu was in the same boat, though with a bit of indignation.

The cheers and applause suddenly stopped as everyone in the audience and judges' panel collapses unconscious. The only ones still awake were the three contestants. The two friends noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. Moka and Tsukiko turned their attention to the third girl on stage.

"I _lost_? _I_ lost?! I _lost_ to _you_?!" Kurumu asked, shaking as she tightened her fists,

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your victory, Tsukiko Aono."

Her fingernails then extended into foot long claws as black wings sprouted from her back and a long spaded tail extended out.

"Because you're not going to for much longer!" she screamed in rage.

Kurumu then rushed the two, and they jumped away from the impending strike. The two were unharmed, but the skirts of the wedding dress and Chesogam were completely ruined.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Kurumu then dived once more to Tsukiko, who managed to dodge it once more in time, but she accidentally grabbed something from Moka's chest. Moka herself had tried to rush to Tsukiko's aid, but wasn't able to get there in time. A click was heard and the girls noticed something.

"My rosary, it came off!" A flood of youki surrounded Moka as her power seemed to turn day into night, and summon a flock of bats to surround her. When the bats disappeared, Moka was completely different. Her hair had become a stunning silver, and her breasts gained a cup size, coming close to Tsukiko. Her hips also widened to have a more sensuous look, and she seemed to gain some height.

Tsukiko was stunned by this sudden change in her friend. She stared at the rosary for a moment then recalled something Moka once said.

(Flashback)

"This is actually sealing my powers. When this comes off I become a very scary vampire."

(Flashback end)

'_So this is Moka's vampire form?'_

The now silver-haired vampire stretched her limbs in an aloof manner and let out a yawn. She then turned her attention towards the airborne succubus.

"**So, you're the one who woke me up, huh?" **she asked with an air of superiority.

Kurumu was staring with wide eyes at the transformed Moka. "This is the extremely rare S-class super monster." She said, her shock evident by her tone of voice. "Is this the true form of vampires?"

**"I'd say you're about to find out, little succubus." **Moka said mockingly; her tone showing her tremendous confidence in herself.

Kurumu only responded with scoff. "Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I can't lose!" She yelled. "I mission is too important for me to lose."

"What do you mean by 'mission?" Tsukiko asked, curious about the answer.

"We Succubi are dying out. Our mission is to seek out and find our destined "Mate of Fate" by enslaving men." Kurumu explained while she bobbed back and forth in the air. "So, to ensure that we don't become extinct, we have to choose our mate from a large number of men." With that part said, she once again flew towards Moka, intent on attacking again. "You two, who hinder me… I'll never forgive you no matter what!" She cried out, her claws attempting to strike Moka, while Moka seemed to not only follow the attack, but dodged it with ease.

Kurumu lunged one more time, and when she missed, she received a serious shock when Moka appeared right behind her. **"That's why you raise your claws at me?"** Moka asked, not really looking for an answer. Moka smirked at Kurumu. **"How foolishly immature."**

Moka quickly lashed out, and grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail. "**You're too slow! Know your place!"** Moka yelled. At that point, Moka flung Kurumu upwards, and when Kurumu came back toward the ground, Moka lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the succubus crashing right into the stage.

"I… f-fully understand it…"

Kurumu then looked up to see Moka walking calmly toward her, a pink aura flashing around the awakened vampire's body.

**"You're an especially unpleasant sight."** She commented. "**I'll rip off those wings and tail so that you won't ever fly again."** Moka's tone this entire time left no doubt she would hold up to her threat.

"N-no p-pl-please…" Kurumu plead. "Not that, please forgive me." She began to beg. However, Tsukiko stepped in front of the advancing vampire, holding her arms out in a protective fashion with the rosary in still in her right hand.

**"What do you think you're doing?"** Moka questioned. "Move!" She said forcefully. "Not only did you get tricked by that witch, she almost killed you too."

"That's enough, Moka." Tsukiko calmly stated, hiding her slight nervous feeling. The jewel on the Witchblade gave off a dull glow, signaling its readiness for battle.

_'There's no need to fight, if I can avoid it.'_

"Just let her go. I don't think she's a bad person at heart, just misguided." Tsukiko said, the Witchblade was still ready to fight. **"She tried to kill you, and you want me to spare her?"** Moka asked, as she looked at Tsukiko, but Tsukiko stood firm, with resolution in her eyes. "Yes, I intend to. Friend or not you can't just do what you said you were going to do! If you did that would make you just as bad, if not worse." Moka quickly then grabbed the rosary, faster than anyone could see**. "Hmph, I'm too tired from being sealed too long, but I'm not as sentimental as the 'other' me. I simply don't want to lose my favorite treat. Take good care of the other me."** She said before snapping the rosary back on, and plopping down tired. Her stature went back to how it was before her transformation, right on down to the pink hair. The Witchblade calmed down, as there was no need to fight.

Kurumu was stunned at Tsukiko's actions as she sat there, silently watching the two friends.

(Next day)

Tsukiko yawned as she stretched to get the kinks out of her body.

"Morning, Tsukiko-Chan!" Moka said as she ran up to her.

"Oh, Morning, Moka-Chan."

"So how does feel?" Moka asked, seemingly random.

"How does what feel?"

"To be crowned Queen of the academy, of course," Moka chirped.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still shocked."

"You didn't think you would win?"

"I was expecting to lose. I was considered average in nearly every way while I was in middle school; with the exception being my chest for obvious reasons."

Moka tried to console her dark-haired friend, "They probably just didn't get to know you as I have. You have lots of great qualities. A great example for you is your blood."

Tsukiko stared at Moka incredulously.

"The flavor, the balance, the body, the aroma; you should be proud!"

"That makes feel better, how exactly?"

As the two chatted, they remained oblivious to a figure approaching from behind.

"Good Morning, Tsukiko-Chan!" A familiar voice came, and the two turned around to see a bit happier Kurumu rushing towards them. "I made these for you!" She bowed her head and offered a bag of cookies to the dark-haired bearer of the Witchblade. Tsukiko was surprised at the action, "Um, thank you? Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you being so nice to me? Weren't Moka and I in the way of your harem plan?" Kurumu stood up, and seemed to blush before speaking, "Well, the point of the plan was to find my mate of fate, and I think I found my mate of fate."

"That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" Moka asked in all curiosity.

The blue-haired girl raised her hand and pointed towards Tsukiko. "You, my darling Tsukiko-Chan!"

"HUH, ME!? But I thought you were looking for a guy to be your destined one!"

"That's true, I was but I looked further into the whole thing and the specifics for a mate of fate are rather vague but it doesn't necessarily say a succubus' destined one being a man is required. My mother said I'd know I've found my destined one when I felt a spark within my heart. When you risked your life to save me, I felt it. And I must tell you, you looked absolutely beautiful in that wedding dress."

"

"I thought you needed to repopulate? How are you going to do that with me?!"

"Oh, there have been many cases of breeding between my kind and women. Like the head of the Aensland house, she went and got a number of women, most of them were street fighters, from the human world."

Dread began to build in the pit of Tsukiko's stomach.

'_Oh NO!'_

'_**Oh YES!'**_

"My darling, who should we invite to the wedding?" Kurumu asked, all lovey-dovey.

"Wowlookatthetimewearegoingtobelateforclassgottago BYE!" Tsukiko said quickly then bolted away as fast as she could. Kurumu gave chase with Moka close behind. And all the while the spirit of the Witchblade laughed as life at Yokai Academy had become even stranger.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter two. This one took a lot of planning with my partner, Wolfpackersson09, because of one change to the entire story: turning Tsukune into Tsukiko. Because of that, Kurumu's intro couldn't have gone like it did in canon or any other crossover due to the main character(s) still being male. This was a fun experiment.**


	3. Witchling and Blade

"Normal Speech"

"**Monster Form Speech"**

"_**Witchblade Form Speech"**_

'_Normal Though'_

'_**Witchblade Spirit Speech'**_

* * *

'Dear Mom and Dad,

I hope this finds you well. I'm here at Yokai Academy, it's just like any other school; we still have stupid exams. But for some reason, they happen earlier here so, I wasn't exactly prepared. Next time, I'll try to be better prepared.

Love always, Tsukiko.

* * *

A group of students were gathered in front of the score board for the last exam. Standing among this group, Tsukiko searched for her own score.

"Check it out guys, I came out in 201st!" one pink-skinned boy exclaimed.

"I'm 222nd, all right all deuces!" a blue-skinned one added.

"Oh man, I'm so jealous I can't stand it!" a green one mumbled due to his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Tsukiko sweat-dropped at their apparent revealing at scoring in such a low position.

_'Well, it's not that bad.'_ Tsukiko thought as she noticed her score placed her in the 128th place. "I never thought Tsukiko would be so average, but she's still so beautiful!" Was a comment that she overheard. She gained a degree of popularity thanks to Kurumu's 'Miss Yokai Academy' idea, and she was, unofficially, proclaimed queen of Yokai Academy. "Wow! Moka's really smart." Tsukiko commented to herself when she noticed that Moka was ranked 13 in the school. "Well, maybe I can tutor you?" More comments on how Moka was not only smart, but also really nice. "She's the royal knight to the queen." Someone commented. "Tsukiko, darling, congratulations on 128th!" Kurumu dashed up behind her and smothered her large breasts on her back.

Not too far away, the owner of another pair of eyes, one much younger, locked her gaze on the trio. Or rather, specifically on the pink-haired vampire. This girl appeared to be around ten or so, wearing a dark cape over a red shirt with a brown vest and the Academy issued skirt. She also wore a large pointed hat atop her head of dark brown hair.

"Moka… she's amazing," she swooned.

"Congratulations are in order, Yukari."

The little girl, now identified as Yukari, turned her attention to the source of the voice. Standing behind her were a trio of guys; each with sleazy snake-like eyes and greasy hair. The one in the center and apparent leader had a cuff pinned to his left sleeve.

'_It's the guys from my class.'_

"As expected, you're the number one student this year," the leader said pointing to her name on the board; which held the number 1 spot.

"I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh?" He then sneered. "But you hear this: don't press your luck or you're gonna pay the price."

"Press my luck?"

"Yeah, that's right! For example, like that stupid witch costume of yours!" the skinny crony exclaimed and pointed overdramatically.

The girl then waved what looked like a wand with a heart shaped end, and a rock suddenly flew from the ground and hit the guy in the back of the head. The girl laughed for a small bit, "Serves you right!"

"Grr, you're going to pay for that you little-" The leader of the three stopped when Moka stepped towards them. "It's not nice to pick on people!" The leader snarled, and knew that it was too open to do anything to the girl. "Fine." He said and his lackeys left with him. When they left the girl just looked at Moka with shining eyes.

(Later)

"That was so cool, Moka you really saved my neck back there! I should introduce myself, my name's Yukari Sendo.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You're in the same grade as we are but you're four years younger. And your outfit rocks!"

"Oh, that's very nice of you to say but I'm not the impressive one," said a bashful Yukari, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Moka. And you're kindhearted and smart and cool… and I… I…"

She then tackled Moka to the ground

I love you Moka-sama!" This caught the girls off, especially Tsukiko, as she was still getting used to Kurumu's advances. _'Oh boy, this is different.'_ She thought as Yukari was hugging Moka.

"Every time I passed you in the hallway, I fell in love with you more and more and since you saved me from those jerks, I decided that you're the one!" Yukari gushed as she fondled Moka's breasts.

"Huh, what are you saying? What do you mean 'the one?" Moka asked, slightly hysteric.

"Duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Your what?!" Tsukiko shouted.

Moka was bewildered of what to do in this situation. But she could now sympathize with Tsukiko a little since she shares the same predicament.

"Well, I can be a girl and a friend," she suggested.

"YIPEE! Oh, I'm so excited about this!" Yukari squealed as she rubbed her face into Moka's bosom.

'_This academy is full of lesbians!'_

'_**Hallelujah!'**_

_'Shut it!'_ Tsukiko thought, and Moka noticed the agitated look on her face. "Are you alright Tsukiko-Chan."

"I'm fine Moka. I can be your friend too, Yukari-Chan."

Yukari, however just gave Tsukiko an uninterested look. "I've heard about you. You're the current 'queen' of Yokai Academy from the beauty contest. Your grades are average or just below, and your athletics are just as bad. Other than your body, you're about as good as an ordinary human. A useless 'queen' shouldn't be near such a perfect 'knight' like Moka-san!" Yukari waved her wand, and a washing basin appeared from nowhere to strike Tsukiko on the head. "I declare war on you for the sake of Moka's and my love!"

"How'd you do that?" Tsukiko asked, rubbing her sore skull.

Yukari giggled, "Magic such as this is easy for witch like me!"

'_She just revealed her true form!'_ Moka and Tsukiko thought at the same time.

Not too far away, the two cronies who were with the class president were watching the events unfold.

"Did you hear that?"

"This girl is out of control; revealing your monster identity is severely against school rules!"

* * *

Tsukiko was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed, she was furious! After Yukari's "Declaration of war" on her, the brat had been tormenting the dark-haired bearer all day. First, there was an incident at lunch…

**(Flashback)**

Tsukiko had just left the lunch line, holding her meal on her tray. As she was passing the condiment counter, she caught sight of Moka sitting with Yukari. Figuring she would at least try again to be friendly with Yukari, she started to make a bee-line for the table. She would've made it, too if the little witchling didn't see her coming.

Yukari discreetly waved her wand, and one of the condiment bottles, mayonnaise to be exact, suddenly exploded, spraying all over her face and blouse. It was so easy to notice that everyone turned to her direction and saw it. "That's hot!" One of the boys sitting around said. Tsukiko was sitting on the floor, covered in mayo, with her food splattered all over the place but the mayo made it look very _suggestive_. Yukari laughed at the sight of Tsukiko covered in it.

**(Flashback end)**

That had been rather embarrassing but it hadn't been the end of it. Then there was that thing during Gym class…

**(Flashback)**

The class was stretching to get ready. Tsukiko was in the middle while Moka was right next to her. Not too far away, Yukari saw how close the two were and cast another spell. A large bucket appeared over Tsukiko. Said girl looked up, thinking it will fall on her, but instead it tipped over and splashed a gallon of water on her.

Ice-cold water.

Tsukiko shivered as her soaked uniform clung to her body.

**(Flashback end.)**

That one had also been quite embarrassing. The clothes had clenched to her tightly enough that boys started to stare at her figure. _'I'm getting really angry, and if she keeps this up she won't have any friends._' She thought to herself, but she stopped and took a deep breath._ 'She's just a kid. You're getting upset over a little kid, just try to be friends with her; it shouldn't be too hard right?'_

The sound of chatter down the hall caught her attention. Many students were blushing and staring. At what exactly? Moka Akashiya walking down the hall with Yukari Sendo holding a firm grip on the vampire girl's breasts that she was practically hanging off them.

"Has anyone ever told you you're boobs are even bigger than the look?" Yukari giggled.

"Look at her grabbing and squeezing Moka's fun bags," One student said, "It's just not fair!"

"I'm flat as a pancake myself so getting to squeeze ones like yours is a dream come true!"

Moka however was getting very uncomfortable with all this.

"Uh, Yukari could you let go? I'm starting to feel a little weak."

"Yukari-san, you really shouldn't do that! It's just wrong!" Tsukiko said, and got Yukari's attention. "Oh, it's the 'useless queen'. Why don't you go somewhere else." Some of the boys then got mad at that comment, "You shouldn't insult Tsukiko-Chan! She's just as hot as Moka-Sama!" The guy that said that immediately got bashed by a washing basin, on the head. "Hmph, you're just hanging around Moka like a parasite."

"Tsukiko-Chan! I've baked you some cookies and want to share some with you!" Kurumu said as she came up to Tsukiko, and Yukari got an evil grin on her face_. 'This will make you give up on my beloved Moka!'_ A wave of her wand, and Tsukiko's clothes vanished.

No one moved, no one spoke. The shock was too much. It wasn't long until Tsukiko snapped out of it.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she covered herself.

Blood began to leak from the noses of all the boys but they remained on their feet. Yukari continued her scheme by bringing out a voodoo doll and sticking a strand of light blue hair in it. She then positioned the arms towards the bottom torso of the doll and Kurumu did the same.

"Huh, what the?"

Yukari then moved the dolls arms up making Kurumu pull her sweater and shirt off.

"What's going on?!" Kurumu said as even more had a massive nosebleed at the fact that Kurumu was flashing them. 'Now for the finisher!' Yukari thought, and moved the doll. Kurumu fell on Tsukiko, and in turn fell on Moka, all in one big pile, but the boys passed out as the girls blushed in the position they were in. Kurumu's face was in Moka's crotch, with a nude Tsukiko kissing Moka, and with a hand on Kurumu's breast. "I'm sorry Moka-Sama! I didn't mean to get you in the mess!" Yukari apologized, as the girls were still in shock of what happened.

It was the last straw for many. For the boys, it was a fantasy come true and they passed when they all erupted with titanic nosebleeds. For Tsukiko, it was where Yukari had crossed the line.

* * *

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! You guys have got to do something here," Tsukiko raged.

Moka had given her a tracksuit to cover herself with.

"Well, I kinda have to agree, this is getting a little out of hand," Kurumu added.

"Relax you two, she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal," Moka said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Come on now, that's no excuse! She needs to understand she can't go around messing with people like that. I think it's about time she learned her lesson."

Moka looked down at the girl, "I suppose you're right. But…"

(Later)

Tsukiko, Kurumu, and Moka found the young witch, and Tsukiko was furious. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"I've had it with your pranks Yukari! I've been humiliated because of what you did!" Tsukiko started, but Moka decided to step in before it went too far. "Yukari-Chan, you're a nice girl, but you really shouldn't play all these pranks."

"Yeah! They aren't funny!" Kurumu added, and while she didn't think of herself as prudish, she didn't want to show her breasts to the school. She didn't want her darling Tsukiko to be nude in front of the campus either. "What we're trying to say, is that if you don't stop with these pranks, you'll end up alone."

"Who cares? I'm a genius so if no one is at my level, why should I waste my time being friends with them, anyway?" Yukari said but then became more solemn.

"Plus… what's the big deal? I've been alone from the start."

Tsukiko's features softened at that.

"Yukari, that's…" Tsukiko began but she never got to finished as the witchling summoned more wash basin to come slam on the Witchblade bearer's head.

"You fell for that one, big time!" Yukari laughed.

"RAAGH, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsukiko screamed, sending the little girl running out of the room.

Moka started to look for Yukari, leaving Tsukiko and Kurumu alone in the room. _'Yahoo! This is a lucky day! I may have been humiliated in front of the entire male populous, but I'm alone with Tsukiko-Chan.' _Kurumu was already losing a bit of her human form, having her tail wag happily like a dog. Tsukiko took a deep breath, remembering what the young witch said.

"Ne, Kurumu, what did she mean by 'alone from the start'?" Kurumu stopped her little victory dance and started to think. "Hmm, I think I remember hearing about witches once. They were humans who gained the powers of monsters, and with that, were originally known as the 'Avatars of the monster world'. But during the middle ages they were discriminated against because of their abilities with the witch hunts. Nowadays they're referred to as borderline beings and half-breeds. Most monsters want nothing to do with them because they're so close to being human." Tsukiko thought back to her middle school days as Kurumu said that.

'_**She's telling the truth. Believe me, I've seen it all.'**_

Tsukiko discreetly looked down at her bracelet in surprise.

"I'm going to find her."

She walked out of the room to follow Moka, leaving a confused Kurumu.

'_What did you mean by that?'_

'_**Witches and I go way back. One of my previous bearers, Joan of Arc was accused of such a thing. Then there was Rachel Clinton in Salem, Massachusetts. A lot of my previous bearers had been persecuted because of the abilities I gave them and it wasn't pretty. Some had to spend the rest of their lives in hiding. Others… well… How the witch hunts really happened were much worse than what is written in history books.'**_

Tsukiko was stunned. She had never heard the Witchblade like this before.

'_I've never heard you speak like that. Usually you're either silent or you make crude remarks.'_

'_**Witches hold a special place in my heart. I got the moniker "Witchblade" because of them.'**_

* * *

_'I don't need anyone. I'm just fine without friends.'_ Yukari thought as she sat down in an area that was far enough away from everyone else. She didn't notice three individuals walking up to her. "Well, well, looks like it's the little half-breed witch." Said one of the three, and Yukari looked up at them. "What do you want?" She asked rudely, but the three started to surround her. "I've overheard you breaking a big rule: 'Never reveal your true form'. That means you must be punished." The three of them transformed into lizard hybrids. **"We're lizardmen, and the school won't miss a miserable half-breed witch like you!"**

"Stop bullying her!" Moka yelled as she ran to Yukari's side, hoping to protect her no matter what. The three just laughed, **"You can die as well, traitor to monsters!"** One of them said and started for the two of them. Moka managed to get out of the way with Yukari, but they got separated. The leader chuckled ominously, **"Now I can eat you up!"** He started to swipe at the girl, when Tsukiko suddenly grabbed Yukari and barely dodged him, getting her back injured.

The lizardmen stopped in their tracks.

Yukari was stunned at who had rescued her this time around. "Tsukiko? W-what are you doing here?"

"**Well, well, look who it is."** The leader said to his buddies.

"**I got a great idea, boss. How about we eat all three of them!"** One said.

"**I second that motion,"** the other said.

"**I gotta admit**" the leader began staring down Tsukiko and Moka, **"These two look very tasty; all plump and juicy."**

"Tsukiko, are you okay?" Moka rushed over to her dark-haired friend.

Tsukiko grunted, but managed to get up. "I'm fine. I got scratched a bit, but I'll live. Let's show these creeps that it's wrong to bully others!" Yukari got a brave stance, but couldn't do anything as she dropped her wand. One of the lizardmen had noticed this. **"A witch without her wand is no different than a human. This should be easy."**

Tsukiko gave a cold chuckle that unnerved them and Yukari a little. The young witch then noticed the jewel on Tsukiko's bracelet began to shine brightly. Red markings snaked into existence on her cheeks and her hair turned long and crimson. She then reached out and grabbed Moka's rosary and yanked it off.

"Don't b_e_ _so sure_ _o__**f**_ _**that!"**_ Tsukiko shouted, revealing her black and yellow eyes and a psychotic grin.

Like before, a flood of youki surrounded Moka as day turned into night. A flock of bats to flew in and surrounded her. Tsukiko raised her arm up as black armor encased itself from her arm up. Yukari was rooted to her spot as she watched these transformations take place. When the bats disappeared, Moka was completely different. Her hair had turned a stunning silver, and her figure had filled out more, coming close to Tsukiko. Tsukiko, on the other hand, was now clad in black, revealing armor and bladed stiletto heels.

"**Get back you filthy trash!"** Inner Moka ordered.

"**Look, her hair!"** one stooge called out, pointing out Moka's change in hair color; **"Don't you know getting your hair dyed is against school rules!?"**

"**That outfit shows way too much skin,"** the other said about Tsukiko's armor; **"That's a clear violation!" **

Moka rushed forward and delivered a ferocious high rising kick to the stooges chin, sending him flying. Tsukiko, however, extended her blade and disappeared in burst of speed. She reappeared behind him with her blade swung outward. When the crony tried to turn around, his body erupted blood from a few gashes sliced into his body; causing him to collapse.

She looked back at her prey she had effortlessly dispatched and licked her lips at the thought of inflicting the same kind of damage to the head of this pack. One word came to mind of how much she would enjoy it: _**"Exquisite!"**_

The leader was paralyzed in shock at how quickly his comrades had been taken down.

"**What the hell is happening? How could they have taken them out that easily?"**

He saw Yukari standing alone watching the events unfold. A plan formed in his mind and he charged.

"**At the very least, I'll get rid of you, you little pissant bitch!"** she roared as he slashed down only to hit nothing.

"**Now what?!"**

Up above, Kurumu held the shocked Yukari as she circled around the battlefield. The lead lizardman was about to rant when he heard the sound of heeled step behind him. The armor-clad girl raised the blade until it was level with her mouth.

"_**I always wanted a snakeskin purse. I don't think anyone will notice the difference."**_

The armor-clad redhead licked the blade as she eyed the individual before her with a vicious and hungry gaze. He backed up and flipped through a book from his pocket.

"**Use of weapons is against our school's rules!"** He shouted as he charged.

Tsukiko didn't give him a chance as she dashed forward and slashed him up and sliced off his tail and left hand. He then collapsed at the loss of blood and limbs but he shouldn't have to worry; they'll grow back in time… right?

**"I believe that now they'll know their place."** Moka smirked at Tsukiko, who smirked back, _**"Lizardman skin, snakeskin. A purse is a purse right?"**_ Moka then took her rosary back and placed it in its spot. Tsukiko looked to Yukari, as she and Kurumu landed. _**"Yukari," **_Yukari flinched at the slight glare she was given, _**"I'm still mad about the pranks."**_ It was looking bad, but then Tsukiko, slipping out of blade mode smiled_**, "But I forgive you. You sh**__ouldn't_ _giv_e people a reason to hate you, and I'll be your friend, if you'll let me."

The sudden emotion was too much for Yukari, so she broke down and cried.

* * *

Tsukiko sighed as she had finished her classes the next day and sat down. _'I really wish I could have a break.'_ She thought to herself as Kurumu and Moka came up to her. "Tired?"

"Sort of, but at least I don't have to worry about Yukari's pranks. How is she doing?" Moka smiled at that and answered, "I heard she apologized to her class for all the pranks she did."

"How'd they take it?"

"Everyone started to feel guilty about the mean things they said about her," Kurumu answered, "Little by little, they started to open up to her."

"That's good. I'm happy for her," Tsukiko grinned but was then tackled by the aforementioned witchling.

"Oh my Tsukiko-Sama, I just love you to death!"

The girls were stunned at Yukari's change in attitude to the Witchblade bearer.

"Yukari, what's up?" Moka asked.

The little witch girl turned to the other two, "Hey guys, our classes are right next to each other. I should come over and play sometime."

"That's great and all, but can you please stop touching my breasts." Tsukiko was blushing as she was being groped by the pre-teen. "Ahh, but you have such nice breasts. I want breasts like these when I get older, Tsukiko-Sama." The "sama" part was getting confusing to them. "Um, why are you calling me Tsukiko-Sama?"

"I realized that while I like your royal knight, but I absolutely love our savage and noble queen!"

'_Savage? I know I get a little over eager when transformed but I don't think I turn savage.'_

'_**Let it go Tsukiko-Chan, let it go.'**_

The other girls were stunned and confused at her reasoning.

"Oh no you don't, she's my darling Tsukiko and don't you forget it!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed the girl's arm and started to pull.

"Hey, let go of her, she's mine!"

Moka didn't move as she watched this unfold.

"Both of you are just wasting your breath," she said suddenly, drawing their attention to her.

"Tsukiko belongs to me!" she shouted as she leaped at the dark-haired teen.

"No wait! Don't bite me!"

"Capu-CHUUUUU!"

"YEEOOUUCH!"

'_**This is gonna become a regular thing, I just know it.'**_


	4. Rival and Blade

It was another morning at Yokai. Students idly chatted as they made their way to class. Among them was a certain Witchblade bearer. Tsukiko yawned as she stretched her limbs to get the kinks out of her muscles.

'_I hope today will be a quiet one.'_

'_**You have me strapped to your wrist, you're enrolled at a high school for monsters and you're asking for a quiet day?'**_

'_Touché'_

"Tsukiko-Chan!" a familiar voice called out.

Not too surprising, it was one Moka Akashiya.

"Oh, Moka-Chan. Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" the pink-haired vampire asked.

"Okay, I guess."

Moka remained silent for a moment as she turned her gaze at Tsukiko's bracelet.

"Um, Tsukiko… I've been meaning to ask. Why is it that every now and then you look like you're angry at the Witchblade for some reason or another?"

Tsukiko sighed; she knew she was going to be asked that question at some point. Might as well get it over with here and now.

"How much do really know about the Witchblade?"

"I don't know much about the Witchblade itself, other than the fact that it is an ancient, powerful weapon." Moka answered, and Tsukiko could understand that her knowledge of the weapon itself could or would be lacking.

"It's a bit more than just a bracelet that turns into a sword and armor. It's got a mind of its own, and it's a pervert."

_**'I resent that remark.' **_

Tsukiko glared once more at the Witchblade before explaining some more. "It doesn't let just anyone wear it, and it only allows a select few women to wield it."

"So how did you get chosen?"

"I don't know, he never said."

"It can talk to you?"

"Mostly just some crude and lewd remarks."

Moka blushed a little at the thought of her friend or anyone having a perverted voice in their head. Then, another thought came to the girl's mind.

"So, how did you come to learn about the Witchblade?"

"After I got it, I went to visit an old friend and her mother."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, Kurumu was not the first succubus I met. When I was still in Elementary school, I met a blonde girl who was half succubus."

This was somewhat shocking, but then Kurumu had come with her usual thing.

"Good morning darling!" That killed the situation right then and there.

"M-morning Kurumu-san. Eep!" Kurumu had started a bit of sexual harassment right there, and was then hit by a washing basin.

"Leave Tsukiko-sama alone, you cow! Good morning Moka-sama, Tsukiko-sama."

"Good morning Yukari-chan." Tsukiko replied and waved to the young witch.

'_**Well, here we go agai—Tsukiko, incoming car at 6 o'clock.'**_

The dark-haired bearer turned around in time to see a white car coming up behind them. The girls quickly moved out of the way as it passed by.

"That was rude," Tsukiko said.

"Who was that?" asked Kurumu.

"No idea, maybe it's a transfer student," Yukari replied.

No one answered as they watched the car drive away towards the academy.

* * *

The school was buzzing with conversation as the white car came to a stop at the entrance. Two teenage girls came around, opened the back door and an attractive girl with leaf-green hair stepped out. She was average height, around 5 feet tall with an athletic build. A decent sized bust and well-shaped hips and legs complemented her figure all too well. Her face was shaped like a heart, enhancing her sea-green eyes and full lips that begged to be kissed.

"Wow, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, and that ass is nice."

The girl grinned at the praise as she walked towards the main building, flanked by the two other girls.

'_It's not easy being so beautiful but someone has to give these poor souls a glimpse of heaven,'_ the girl thought.

"Are you kidding? The 'queen' is a lot better looking than her!" That killed all the conversation that the guys had started, and then they all nodded at once. "Yeah, she's definitely the pride of our academy!"

"This new girl's cute, but she'll never match the queen!"

The girl in question visibly showed agitation at the remarks that she was second best. _'Who is this 'queen' they mention?! When I find her, she'll learn that I'm the real queen of this school!'_ The girl thought, as she then started an almost evil chuckle which grew into a full blown haughty laughter.

* * *

As our main cast entered the school grounds, Tsukiko shivered at random. _'Why do I feel like there's a bad omen coming?'_

"Are you okay, Tsukiko-Chan?" Moka asked, worried about the dark haired bearer.

"She looks like she felt a disturbance in the Force," Yukari remarked.

"Wrong franchise, Yukari," rebuked Kurumu.

'_She's not that far off,'_ thought Tsukiko.

'_**Stay on guard, you should,' **_The Witchblade joked in a Yoda voice.

_'Very funny.'_

* * *

The green-haired beauty strutted through the halls, intent on finding out more about this 'Queen of Yokai Academy.' She came upon a tall boy with piercings.

"Excuse me," she said in a sultry tone.

Saizo turned around to the source

"Hello, and who are you?" He said, noting how attractive the girl was.

She didn't give Saizou too much of a look, and she knew he wanted what most boys wanted.

"I was just wondering, who is this queen that everyone seems to talk about? I'm new here and don't know much about Yokai."

Saizou smirked at the question. _'Maybe this chick will help me get back at that psycho bitch, and then I could get her,' _was the thought on his mind.

"If you must know, her name is Tsukiko Aono. She got the title queen when she won the Ms. Yokai Academy Pageant a few weeks ago."

'_So they actually have such a thing but it appears I missed it,_' the girl thought to herself.

"Where might I find her?"

"She usually hangs out with Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono; they are counted as the school beauties along with Tsukiko so they'll be hard to miss."

'_Interesting,'_ the girl thought before the school bell rang, _'I'll have to find her later and put her in her place.'_

She walked off towards her homeroom of one Shizuka Nekonome.

* * *

"Attention class, we have new student joining us today," the cat-woman teacher announced.

The green haired girl stood tall up at the front.

"Hello, my name is Ayame Sogengami. I hope that you all will be kind to me here at Yokai Academy," she said with a charming smile, making the boys drool.

She locked her eyes on two girls in the back; one with long bright pink hair and the other with short light blue hair tied back.

'_Those two, one of them must be Aono.'_

She then walked to the two girls.

"Hello there, Tsukiko Aono. You've already heard my name, but I'm here to say that I'm the true queen of this school. My intelligence and beauty is second to none, and so I say that you will step down from the title of queen!" She declared as she pointed at Moka.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm Moka Akashiya," she said as she shook her head.

Ayame then looked towards Kurumu, "I'm not darling. She's over there."

She then pointed towards the dark haired bearer who then sheepishly smiled.

"Um, hi."

Ayame was stunned.

"This little tramp is the supposed queen?! How absurd!"

Kurumu shot to her feet, outraged by the new student.

"Hold on a second! My darling Tsukiko earned that title fair and square! Who are you to come in here and say you are the queen when we don't even know you?!"

She laughed haughtily as she posed suggestively.

"Why I am the heir to the Sogengami conglomerate. My beauty surpasses even the gods. My genius has no equal. I came to the most prestigious monster school to prove that by being crowned Queen of Yokai and yet when I get here, I discover that title has already been taken. And by this… this… commoner!"

'_**My, isn't she full of herself?'**_

'_Irritatingly so.'_

Now it was Moka's turn to stand up, appalled at this new girl's attitude.

"Tsukiko-san's a great friend! She's not mean or judgmental! She's helped more people out just by being herself, and what have you done?"

That was a question that shocked a lot of people, but Tsukiko just blushed at the praise.

"Look, let's just let it go. If she wants to be called queen, then she can," Tsukiko said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Ayame just got furious at that.

"Listen here, commoner wench, I did not come here just to be given the title of queen. I came to take it! My pride won't be satisfied until you are utterly defeated and recognize your place as a common slave beneath my feet! I challenge you and your cohorts to a game to determine the true queen of Yokai Academy!"

_'Not again.'_

_**'Oh yeah! Please let it be something sexy, or just plain wild!' **_

Tsukiko glared at the Witchblade again, but before she could answer, Kurumu did that for her.

"We accept the challenge! Darling beat me, and she'll beat you as well!"

"Um, can I please get back to teaching class, meow?" Ms. Nekonome asked timidly.

* * *

After class, the three friends plus Yukari who followed and the new student ventured far enough into the woods until they came to an open field.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" asked Tsukiko.

Ayame chuckled as she turned to the group.

"This is where we will have our a game. Keiko! Junko!"

There was then a burst of red and blue smoke. When it cleared, two girls appeared back to back. They were both dressed in something like an Arabian harem dancer, one wearing pink the other wearing light blue. The two girls appeared to be identical twins with their hair color being the only means to tell them apart; one had silver hair and the other had blond.

"You called-" the blond-haired one in pink (Keiko) started.

"-Ayame-sama?" the silver-haired one in blue (Junko) finished.

Ayame smirked at the two. "Prepare the game! I won't be satisfied until I beat this commoner who poses as a queen." The two bowed briefly,

"Of course, Ayame-sama." They said at once before leaving off in a flash.

Ayame then turned around to the girls, "This is a simple game of chance. You simply won because the boys here are too stupid to realize a true beauty, but with this game, there is only 'chance."

There was suddenly an explosion of lights smoke and fanfare. When it had all settled down, the field had been changed into a giant board game.

"The rules are simple." "Each player takes a turn by rolling the dice." "They must then move the number of space that they rolled." "Once you land on a space, you will be given a challenge or scenario to complete." "You will be unable to advance until you have completed it." "The player who makes it to the end is the winner!" Keiko and Junko explained on and off, now in school uniforms.

"Now let the game begin!" Ayame announced.

A six sided die then appeared in Tsukiko's hand.

"The game is underway as Tsukiko starts us off," Yukari announced from the commentators booth, "Hey, why am I not participating with Tsukiko-sama?"

Keiko turned to the little witch, "This is a three against three game, you would've made four. Plus, you're too young."

The genius girl grumbled as she sat back down. Tsukiko threw the die down and watched it roll until it landed on a 3.

"Tsukiko gets a 3."

The dark-haired bearer walked forward until she hit the third space. A screen then rose up and rolled like a slot machine until it came to a sudden stop on her challenge:

'Sexy Gravure Shoot! Pose sexily for ten shots!'

"What!?" Tsukiko shouted, but the Witchblade was certainly happy.

_**'Yes! Sexy photo shoot! Give it your best!' **_

She was then transported to a beach, and was in the same bikini that she had worn during the beauty competition. A sudden flash came, and a cameraman started to talk.

"Come on baby! Show me your stuff!"

Tsukiko was suddenly put through various poses and a few positions. Nothing incredibly indecent, just embarrassing for her. Even pouting until the shoot was over. The dice then appeared in Ayame's hands.

"Hmph, looks like she couldn't handle one of lighter challenges," she said smugly, "now it's my turn!"

She threw the dice up and watched come down, rolling until it landed on 6

"Ayame kicks off her turn with a 6."

The green haired diva walked down past Tsukiko until she reached the sixth space. The screen rolled again and stopped on Sogengami's challenge:

'Tickled by Tentacles! Don't laugh for 30 seconds!'

Her school uniform vanished as she was left in a tiny white bikini that barely covered her private parts. Green tentacles then erupted from the tile she stood on and grabbed her ankles and wrists while others wrapped around her body as she gasped and moaned in a very erotic fashion. They lifted her off her feet and proceeded to tickle her feet, belly, and neck. The green haired girl bit her lip in a desperate attempt not to laugh. It continued for thirty seconds, and the girl was tired. It was Moka's turn next, and she rolled a five. She advanced five spaces, and the challenge was set:

'Turn into a sexy catgirl!'

"Eh?" Was the only response she could think of, and her uniform was replaced with a skimpy black outfit with a cat's tail on the pants, and a pair of black cat ears adorned her head.

"That was something even an amateur could pass. Not even worth the trouble," Ayame commented, and the dice went to Keiko.

She rolled a four and advanced four spaces. Bells began to ring aloud as a spotlight flashed onto Keiko. The screen lit up with the words, "DOUBLE CHALLENGE!" blinking on and off.

"Keiko has landed on a double challenge!" Yukari announced, "…What's a double challenge?"

"It's when one player must do a challenge like anyone else but gets to have a partner, chosen by the game, to complete it with. If they both manage to complete it, then both get to advance a random number of spaces for free."

Another spotlight lit up, this time on Junko.

"It appears Junko is Keiko's partner in this round; let's see what their joint challenge is."

The screen rolled until it came to a stop:

'Sexy Dance Duet!' 

The other girls, other than Ayame, were staring at the challenge wheel with a bit of glare. The Witchblade, however, was happy that such a game existed. The two girls took up a position and started dancing when the music started, and added emphasis with intimate touching when it was possible. It was something you would probably find in a soft-core porn video.

'_**I'm really starting to like this game!'**_

'_You would.'_

The dice then materialized into Kurumu's hands; signifying it was now her turn. She hurled the item into the air and watched it come down and roll on the ground until it came to a stop on her number; 2.

"2? I get a 2?!" she asked indignantly.

She sighed as she took her two spaces and awaited her challenge from the screen as it rolled through its selections. It came to a stop:

'Lost in sexual fantasy, lose one turn.'

"Eh?!" Kurumu was then teleported out of the field.

"Don't worry, she'll be back after her turn passes, but for now she'll be out of the game." Ayame explained, and the dice went to Junko.

She rolled and landed on a six as well. She advanced the six spaces, landing on the same space as Ayame. The challenge wheel spun once more, and landed on:

'Strip competition! Winner advances three spaces!'

Ayame smirked, and the others were confused, "This is what you would call a duel challenge. It obviously affects both players, but depending on the challenge itself can mean both will come out ahead, only one, or none at all. In this case the challenge allows the winner to gain an additional three spaces."

_'Junko will lose to me easily, and I don't even need to boss her around for it.'_

"Shall we get started Junko?"

"Certainly, Ayame-sama."

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Junko had scissors, Ayame had rock. Junko removed her blazer.

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Junko had rock, Ayame had paper. Junko then took off her skirt.

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Junko had scissors again, Ayame had rock again. Junko un-buttoned her shirt.

Ayame kept on winning until Junko was completely nude. With Ayame the winner, she advanced an additional three spaces. The game continued as such, with everyone taking turns, often getting into situations that would only be described as sexual harassment. It was getting close, as the goal itself was in sight, and Tsukiko was close to it. Ayame was also very close, it would be a close game, but it wasn't there turn. Kurumu took a roll of the dice, and took the number of spaces it read, landing on the same space as Tsukiko. The challenge wheel spun, until it finally stopped:

'Two Player Challenge: Lovers are found, get married and advance five spaces!'

"N-nani!? How can two girls get married!?" Tsukiko asked, but Kurumu was ecstatic at that. If they acted out a marriage scene, then they get closer to the goal together.

They then disappeared and found themselves in a chapel and Tsukiko found herself back in the wedding dress she wore for the costume segment of the beauty contest.

"Oh, come on! This is turning into a repeat of chapter 2!"

"Not entirely, Tsukiko darling," came the husky voice of Kurumu.

Tsukiko turned to the source and found the blue-haired succubus also in a wedding dress; albeit a more risqué one. The skirt was shorter and it showed a lot more cleavage.

"Kurumu… why are you dressed like that?" Tsukiko asked, feeling uneasy.

"Why that should be obvious; it's so that you and I can finally be united together at last!" Kurumu exclaimed in glee as she tackled the Witchblade bearer.

"Oh, you're such a beautiful bride darling." Kurumu said after she tackled Tsukiko. "I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I'll do my best to make you happy."

Tsukiko was getting nervous at this idea, and Kurumu was enjoying this as she came up for a kiss.

_'This is a challenge, go through a fake marriage to advance.' _Tsukiko thought, but she wasn't able to really think about marriage. She was a first year, that had the Witchblade, was in a school for monsters, and one student was trying to beat her in a board game that had nothing but sexual harassment.

She braced herself as Kurumu's lips met hers. When she noticed nothing else was happening, she broke the kiss.

"Shouldn't the challenge be over now?"

"No, because a wedding wouldn't be complete without the honeymoon," Ayame smirked.

Tsukiko paled at the notion but Kurumu smiled and quickly went to work undressing.

_'I really don't want to do this.'_

_**'Ayame is nuts, and I like it.' **_

Tsukiko gave a glare to the Witchblade, as it enjoyed Kurumu undressing and attempting to gain a sexual thrill from Tsukiko. Tsukiko was very uncomfortable with this.

"I'm not sure I can handle this."

"We won't advance if we don't do this. I'll be gentle, and it's my first time as well." That was something the raven haired bearer didn't expect.

_'Oh, if Usagi-san heard that, she'd laugh. Of course she'd enjoy this situation anyway.'_

Kurumu then reached up and began to undo Tsukiko's dress. Just as she finished removing it and went in, the bell went off, signaling the challenge was over.

"Huh, it's over?" Kurumu asked in disappointment while Tsukiko sighed in relief.

The Chapel disappeared and the two were back on the board. The screen lit up:

'Advance Five Space!'

The two obeyed as they grew closer to the goal, catching up with Ayame. The green haired beauty growled in annoyance but it let it slide for now. She was closer to the goal than them so she would bide her time. The screen began flashing again as bells rang.

"What's happening now?"

"It's a bonus round; one player chosen at random and they get to roll again for another challenge. If you pass it, you advance six spaces but if you fail, you go back six spaces and another person gets to try. It'll keep going that way until the last person. If no one passes, everyone will be sent back to the start line," explained Junko.

The screen showed a wheel with chibi version of the contestants arranged in a circle. A ring appeared around Tsukiko's picture. It then moved to Ayame, then Moka and so on at a fast pace until it stopped on Ayame.

She grinned boastfully while she waited as the screen spun to her next challenge:

'Pose Nude with two men for a Centerfold!'

"What?!"

She was transported to a photo studio, but she started to have second thoughts,_ 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Gravure shoots are one thing, but a full blown nude pose is something else. Then there's the guys selected...'_

She trailed off at the two that were chosen, and they were extreme opposites. One was an overly muscular man that seemed narcissistic, as he constantly flexed his muscles, which were abnormally, almost grotesquely, large. The other guy was about as ugly and unattractive as you can get. The lips were too large, his hairstyle was goofy, he looked really fat, and his eyes were too small. Ayame shivered at the looks of the two.

_'There's no way I can do this!'_

The two moved towards her as she began to panic.

"I-I-I can't do it!" she screamed.

She was then transported back to the board and the screen lit up.

'Challenge failed, go back six spaces.'

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared the same way one space behind Tsukiko and Kurumu. The screen blinked again as the pictures appeared again but Ayame was darkened out, indicating she was out of the round. The circle spun around and around like before until it came to a stop on… Tsukiko.

The Witchblade bearer gulped as the screen rolled until it hit her challenge:

'Greet your spouse with a naked apron and a meal!'

"Nani?" she said as she poofed into another location once more. She saw the apron, and gathered her courage before stripping. She then put on the apron and went to cooking, _'I really hate this game; it's nothing but sexual harassment!'_

"I'm home!"

She turned and saw that it was Moka that was there.

_'Tsukiko-Chan!?'_ She thought as she saw that Tsukiko had worn the clothing required for the challenge itself.

'_Moka!?' _Tsukiko shouted in her mind, _'You have got to be kidding me!'_

Tsukiko steeled herself as the challenge did not say she had to do anything beyond wearing the apron and greeting her 'spouse' with a meal.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" she said with a hint of eagerness to get this over with as she placed the dish on the table. Like before in the beauty pageant, it was a simple and traditional Japanese dish.

"Um, it was normal I guess?" Moka said, and she was also unsure of herself.

This was the most awkward challenge that either of them had ever had. Moka simply ate the meal, and then they poofed back unto the board, and the words on the selection was:

'Challenge complete, advance six spaces.'

She disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared six spaces ahead. Suddenly, victory fanfare started to play. Tsukiko looked down and saw the word 'goal' on the floor, and the challenge wheel said:

'Tsukiko has won the game, please play again.'

"Eh? I won?"

"She won!?" Ayame said with disbelief. How could she lose at the game she had created? It was filled with things that only particular monster breeds would be willing to do.

'_Somehow, I just know Sogengami is gonna get pissed that she lost and she's gonna attack me and it's going to devolve into a brawl.' _Tsukiko thought as she stood up.

'_**I'm ready if she does.'**_ The jewel on Witchblade bracelet began to glow.

Sure enough, she was right.

"How could I, the Great and Beautiful Ayame Sogengami, lose to a peasant like you?" Ayame raged as her hair turned leaf-like with flowers popping up here and there. Her uniform was replaced with a Greek-style robe.

A small bat popped up off to the side. "Ayame is a Nymph. Often found in Greek Mythology, these beautiful creatures are demigods and can be very vain; whee!"

"Here we go again," Tsukiko said to herself as her hair and eyes changed color and the Witchblade armored her up.

"Keiko, Junko, grant my wish, and battle this whore!"

"As you wish Ayame-sama." The two said immediately and changed their forms.

Their outfits became an Arabian dancing girl outfits with little flames dancing over their heads. The bat flew by once more and said, "Keiko and Junko are Djinn, often seen in Arabic legend. Djinn are fire elemental creatures that possess the ability to use their magic to grant wishes, whee!."

Kurumu and Moka rushed to Tsukiko's side, and did their best to get into a fighting stance, with only Kurumu revealing her true form. The Djinn sisters snapped their fingers, igniting a small flame at their fingertips. They then raised their hands up, making the tiny embers combine and grow into an inferno shaped like a ball. However, before they could attack with it, Yukari waved her wand and dumped water onto them both like she did Tsukiko not long ago. With their attack extinguished, the sisters ran off; leaving their mistress alone.

"_**Well, looks like it's just you and me,"**_ Tsukiko grinned, extending the blade from her wrist.

"Hmph, you've won this round, Tsukiko Aono," Ayame huffed then dashed off, leaving a dust trail in her wake, "but you have not seen the last of me!"

The girls remained still where they were. Sweat-dropping at how easily the new girl just gave up and ran away; even the Witchblade itself, sweat-dropped at this outcome.

'_**That was… … Anticlimatic.'**_

"What just happened?" Moka asked.

'_She was a Nymph. They're built for beauty, not battle, so they get others to fight for them,'_ Moka's rosary said into her mind.

Tsukiko returned to normal, and sighed. "I'm glad I didn't have to hurt anyone this time."

"You're still queen of the school, and you chased off a faux queen. You're amazing darling!" Kurumu said as she glomped Tsukiko.

Yukari then conjured another washing basin to bash Kurumu on the head as she grabbed Tsukiko from behind and groped her chest.

"Stay away from the queen, you jester. I wish I could grow into this kind of body when I get older."

"Get off me Yukari-Chan!" Tsukiko pleaded, but it was for naught. Moka got mad at this, and went, "She's my best friend!"

"Oh, not again!"

Moka threw her arms and fangs around her neck

"Capu-CHUUUUUU!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Tsukiko shouted.


End file.
